Canned Heat
Canned Heat is an American blues and boogie band, formed in November 1965 by Bob 'The Bear' Hite (vocals) and Alan "Blind Owl" Wilson (guitar). The name "Canned Heat" they derived from one in 1928 released blues of Tommy Johnson Canned Heat Blues . A song about an alcoholic who was hopelessly addicted to drinking diluted Sterno , an alcohol product used canned heating, also in general " canned heat "called. In the song Turpentine Moan on the LP "Boogie with Canned Heat" sings Canned Heat on the same phenomenon, namely drinking fuel ( turpentine ). The piano in this song is played by Sunnyland Slim . Other band members are: Larry "The Mole" Taylor (bass), Henry "The Sunflower" Vestine (guitar) and Adolfo "Fito" de la Parra (drums). The success of the group was partly due to the movie Woodstock , whose number Going up the country 's unofficial soundtrack has become and the dazzling show that it belonged. Also at the Monterey Pop Festival , two years earlier, threw this band high eyes. Hits include "On The Road Again" and "Let's work together". Canned Heat is more of a touring band than a band that wins the charts, which explains the absence of more hits. The guitarist Harvey Mandel replacing Henry Vestine during the period 1969-1970. In the 70s will Richart Hite, brother of Bob Hite, while bassist of the group. The band performed at that time much of the VPRO , including the legendary TV and radio Picnic Baarn and radio Campus in Arcen. Also, a live performance by the group preserved in the Concertgebouw in Amsterdam, also recorded for VPRO radio. Of these recordings is a CD released in 2007 with the acclaimed title Under the Dutch Skies on the label MLP. On September 3, 1970 Alan Wilson died of an overdose , what the heart torn out of the band. In a changing composition the band continues. On 5 April 1981, Bob 'The Bear' Hite dies during the intermission of a concert. After he thought cocaine but having taken a fan it turned to heroin to go a little later Hite died of an overdose and it seems over with Canned Heat. The band continues. On 20 October 1997, dies Henry "The Sunflower" Vestine. Nevertheless, Canned Heat is still led by Fito de la Parra but is mainly lived on old success. Here are guitarists like Walter Trout and Harvey Mandell occasionally played a role. Discography [ edit ] *Canned Heat: Canned Heat (1967, lp, usa, liberty) *Canned Heat: Boogie with Canned Heat (1968, lp, usa, liberty) *Canned Heat: Living the Blues (1968, 2lp, usa, united artists) *Canned Heat: Hallelujah (1969, lp, usa, liberty) *Canned Heat: Vintage heat (5) (1970, lp, usa,??) *Canned Heat: '70 concert - recorded live in Europe (1970, lp, usa, liberty) *Canned Heat: Future Blues (1970, lp, usa, united artists) *John Lee Hooker & Canned Heat: Hooker 'N Heat (1971, 2lp, usa, emi records) *Canned Heat: Live at topanga corral (1971, lp, usa, scepter records) *Canned Heat: historical figures and ancient heads (1972, lp, usa, united artists) *Canned Heat: New Age (1973, lp, usa, united artists) *Canned Heat: One more river to cross (1974, lp, usa, atlantic) *Canned Heat: The Human Condition (1978, lp, usa, beach) *Canned Heat: kings of the boogie (1981, lp, usa, destiny) *Canned Heat & John Lee Hooker, recorded live at the fox venice theater - hooker n 'heat (1982, lp, usa, rhino) *Canned heat: the heat brittle. 84 (1984, k7, usa,??) *Canned Heat: the boogie assault - live in australia (1987, lp, usa, bedrock records) *Canned Heat: boogie up the country (1988, cd, usa, in.akustik) *Canned Heat: reheated (1988, cd, usa, SPV Records) *Canned Heat: Live at the turku rock festival finland (1990, cd, usa, bear tracks) *Canned Heat: burnin 'live (1991, cd, usa, aim records) *Canned Heat: internal combustion (1994, cd, usa, aim records) *Canned Heat: King Biscuit Flower Hour presents canned heat in concert (1995, cd, usa, King Biscuit Flower Hour Records) *Canned Heat: blues band (1997, cd, usa, Rowyna) *Canned Heat: The Ties That Bind (1998, cd, usa, archive alive) *Canned Heat: Boogie 2000 (1999, cd, usa, ruf records) *Canned Heat: the boogie house tapes - 1967-1976 (2000, 2cd, usa, ruf records) Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Category:Bands